Streptococcus pneumoniae infection is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality in children. The growing incidence of resistance to penicillin has made treatment difficult with vancomycin being one of the last effective antibiotics available. In addition to resistance, a second trait, called tolerance, is evident in clinical isolates of pneumococci."